ZM-S06S Zoloat
The ZM-S06S Zoloat is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam timeline of the Gundam metaseries. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZM-S06S is a high-performance mobile suit designed to mainly be used in space combat. It possesses a high number of rocket thrusters, vernier thrusters, and apogee motors which gives it greater mobility than any Earth Federation Forces mobile suit, though the Zoloat did suffer from slightly heavier armor and a slightly slower top speed. Nonetheless the Zoloat possessed an overall greater performance rating and has a higher power output allowing it to more efficiently use beam weapons. Its superior performance made the suit more than a match for the Earth Federation's mobile suit until the advent of the League Militaire's LM111E02 Gun Ez. Not only does the Zoloat possess a higher performance rating than the Earth Federation mobile suits, but it is also outfitted with a greater number of weapons including a pair of 4-barrel vulcan guns, 2 beam sabers, a beam rifle, two beam cannons that can be mounted on hard-points located on the Zoloat's back, a beam shield mounted on the left shoulder, and finally a five-tube beam string emitter mounted in the right shoulder. The Zoloat is the first mobile suit to make use of the beam string technology, an offensive weapon that can be used for either cutting or grappling. To aid in the use of the beam strings the Zoloat's right shoulder is mounted on a robotic arm, allowing it a wide range of motion. In comparison the Zoloat's left shoulder cannot move, leaving the beam shield in a fixed position which makes it ineffective blocking attacks from the right. The mistake of the beam shield's placement would be rectified in future Zanscare Empire mobile suits that would be developed from the Zoloat. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Shield ;*Beam Saber ;*5-tube Beam String Emitter ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Rifle History The ZM-S06S Zoloat was the first mobile suit Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory, a Side 2 branch of SNRI that sided with the Zanscare Empire which in turn used the Zoloat as their first mass production mobile suit. The Zoloat would be used to great effect by the Zanscare Empire throughout the war in UC 0153 being piloted by both grunt pilots and Ace pilots like Cronicle Asher alike. Though it was an excellent performing mobile suit it did possess at least one design flaw in the placement of its beam shield, and could only be used to its maximum potential in space. The design flaw would be removed in more advanced mobile suits that were based on the Zoloat's design. One major problem for the Zanscare Empire during the war was how the League Militaire would steal their equipment and in turn use it against them. At least one Zoloat was known to have been used by the League Militaire, having been repainted the "Whiteoat" colors of white and dark blue. Picture Gallery ZM-S06S_Zollidia_Early_Production_Type-carme-squad.png|Carme Squad colors ZM-S06S_Zollidia_Early_Production_Type-teyb-squad.png|Teyb Squad colors zm-s06s-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s06s-beamshield.jpg|Beam Shield zm-s06s-beamstrings.jpg|Beam Strings External Links *ZM-S06S Zoloat on MAHQ.net